Why
by JimberlyShipper
Summary: OK. This is the 23rd story in The Songs of EO. It features the song Why, by Rascal Flatts. It takes place right after Hammered. Olivia doesn't take the case well. Inspired by the video by bensonlover99 on youtube. Check it out.


_**Disclaimer: OK. This is the 23rd in **__The Songs of EO__**. I used **__Why, __**by Rascal Flatts. There's an awesome video by bensonlover99 on youtube that inspired me. Go check it out! This takes place directly after **__Hammered. __**Reviews are appreciated, and nothing that is known to be someone else's isn't mine. **_

Why

By Julia

The apartment was quiet as Elliot let himself in with his key. Livvy had given it to him for emergencies. They hadn't heard from her in two days. They were getting worried. He headed further in, calling out Liv's name. His heart stopped for a second as he saw the bottle of pills lying on the coffee table. He went to pick it up. It was empty. Tears filled his eyes. He didn't want to see what he knew he was going to see. He wasn't sure that he was going to be able to handle it. It was the woman he loved.

He headed into the bathroom to look first, thinking she'd taken them in there. She had, but she wasn't in there. A bottle of Jack Daniels sat on the counter. It was empty, and he still saw no pills, so he had to assume that she'd taken them all. Tears started falling down his cheek. What had she _done_?

He headed into the bedroom, and ran to Liv, who was lying on the floor, not breathing. His heart was pounding and tears were rolling down his face. He held her to him, feeling her pulse. It was gone. She was gone. He sobbed as he held her as close as he could. She was so _cold. _

He held her close to him for another couple of minutes, before calling the bus. He knew he'd lost his chance to save her. His heart was still pounding as he kissed her for the first and last time.

The medics were there within a few minutes, and they had to prise him away from her. He stood against the wall, tears falling down his face as they pronounced her dead on the scene. They wheeled her out as Elliot fell to the floor, crying the hardest he'd ever done in his life. He could hardly believe that she had done this. What had been so hard for her that she had had to end her life? Why hadn't she asked him for help?

_You must have been a place so dark _

_You couldn't feel the light _

_reachin' for you_

_through that stormy cloud_

_Now here we are _

_gathered in our little hometown _

_this can't be the way _

_you meant to draw a crowd_

They all stood in the cemetary, listening to the preacher Elliot had procured talk about how wonderful Liv had been. His tears were falling down his face. Kathy hadn't chosen to come, but his kids had. They stood beside him, looking stoic.

Cragen, Munch, Fin, Alex, Casey, a bunch of cops, and Olivia's brother and his family were all there. There were also some victims that Olivia had helped. They all watched as the coffin was lowered into the ground. Elliot dropped to his knees and began to cry, even harder. He could feel his kids putting their arms around him, but all he kept thinking was "Why, Liv, why'd you do that?"

_oh why _

_that's what I keep asking_

_was there anything I _

_could have said or done_

_Oh, I had no clue you were_

_masking a troubled soul _

_God only knows _

_what went wrong and why_

_You would leave the stage _

_in the middle of a song_

_Now in my mind _

_I keep you frozen _

_as a seventeen year old _

_rounding third to score _

_the winning run_

_You always played with passion_

_no matter what the game _

_When you took the stage _

_you'd shine just like the sun_

A couple of weeks later, Elliot was walking around Manhattan in a daze. He was remembering Liv. He remembered walking these streets with her, he remembered watching her with victims, how she cared so much. He smiled to himself as he remembered how alive she'd been, when she was interviewing perps and suspects. She'd loved doing her job so much. Why why why did she _kill _herself? He'd never gotten to give her the children he knew she wanted, it was such a waste.

_Now the trees _

_are swaying in the early_

_autumn breeze a golden _

_sun is shining on my face_

_through tangled thoughts_

_I hear a mockingbird sing_

_this old world really ain't that bad a place_

Elliot found himself smack in the middle of Central Park. He could hear a bird singing, and he could feel a sense of calm fall over him. This huge park in the middle of the city. It was autumn, the leaves were just starting to turn. He couldn't believe Livvy had chosen to leave this world when it had a place like Central Park. He couldn't believe she would leave him like that. What was he supposed to do without her?

_Oh why, there's no _

_comprehending _

_and who am I to try to_

_judge or explain_

_Oh but I have one burning question_

_who told you life wasn't worth the fight_

_They were wrong, they lied_

_now you're gone and we cry_

_'cause it's not like you to walk away_

_in the middle of a song_

_your beautiful song_

_your absolutely beautiful song_


End file.
